


A Love So Strong

by PrincessPersephone123



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, True Love, arthur loves merlin so much, death cannot tear merlin and arthur apart, everyone knows how much merlin and arthur loves each other, except morgana and agravaine, love always wins, love is love, merlin loves arthur way too much, morgana plots against camelot, suck it agravaine, the whole of camelot ships merthur, two sides of the same coin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPersephone123/pseuds/PrincessPersephone123
Summary: Imagine having a Love so strong, that even Death bows down to it.





	A Love So Strong

"The King is dead." pronounced Gaius somberly turning around to face the Guinevere, Merlin, Agravaine and Leon, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival, a few knights of the Round Table of Camelot who Arthur trusted the most.

Merlin felt dizzy as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs and he could distantly hear horrified gasps and broken hearted crying and comforting words. But he didn't care for them, the only person he truly loved and cared for had been taken away from him by Death. And Merlin had been too late. He had been too late in discovering Morgana's plan of ordering Agravaine to bribe and threaten George who was serving Arthur dinner that night, to poison his food and wine. Merlin had been incredibly foolish when he had accepted Arthur's dismissal of him for the night because Arthur was concerned about Merlin, not getting enough rest. Merlin should have been there with Arthur, by his side, serving him and protecting him, no matter how tired he was. And now because of his mistake George was sentenced to death and even worse Arthur, the King of Camelot, his soulmate was dead.

It was all his fault !!!

No, it can't be. Arthur can't be dead. He won't be dead. Not if Merlin can help it. How many times had Arthur almost died before but always come back to Merlin? This time is no different.

"He is not dead." the words slipped out of Merlin as he shook his head in denial.

"I'm sorry Merlin. I checked his pulse and his heart. It has stopped beating fully. The King has departed from us." said Gaius calmly but Merlin could see the old man's hands shaking.

"This is a shock, but we must not lose ourselves in grief - " began Agravaine in a sympathetic voice and Merlin's head snapped towards him in anger and frustration.

"Shut the hell up !!!" snapped Merlin angrily and hatefully glaring at Agravaine. He couldn't remember the last time he hated someone so much, every fiber of his magic was trying to control itself from killing Agravaine on the spot for taking away his Arthur from him. Agravaine didn't deserve to speak Arthur's name or to ever rule Camelot and Merlin was going to make sure that Agravaine was going to burn in hell for what he did.

"Watch your mouth boy! Let me remind you, that you are just a servant boy!" replied Agravaine his eyes gleaming in wicked happiness "But now, that the King's gone, you no longer have a place in this castle!"

"Merlin has a right to - " began Gwaine boldly but Merlin cut him off.

"The King isn't gone." said Merlin shaking his head and glaring at Agravaine "Do you really expect me to accept that, just to stand here and believe that Arthur is dead?"

And with that Merlin marched towards the bed where Arthur lay silent and unmoving, his alive twinkling blue eyes closed off to the world, and his face which was normally weighed with the burden of the Crown was now peaceful and content. Agravaine made a move to remove Merlin but Leon and Gwaine stopped him before he could reach him. Merlin looked at the man he loved with all his heart and tears began to form in his dark sea blue eyes as he began to cry quietly. He put his hand gently on Arthur's cheek and to his great alarm it felt cold and lifeless. 

"You can't go. Not now." mumbled Merlin as the tears slipped down his face "You are destined to be Albion's greatest King. This isn't the end for you, Arthur"

"Oh this is ridiculous. The King is dead and the boy had clearly lost his mind." said Agravaine rolling his eyes at Merlin.

"Don't talk about him like that." snapped Leon, Gwaine, Gwen, Percival, Gaius and Elyan at Agravaine making him jump back in surprise.

"Look, Arthur. You know that I will follow you anywhere. And that means, if you're dead ... I'll be close behind you. I'll follow you into the dark, Arthur." said Merlin softly in a broken sob as he lay his forehead on Arthur's forehead tears falling onto Arthur's cheeks. 

"Come back." cried Merlin his heart breaking "You can't leave me you dollop head. We have so much to do together! You have to wake up!!!"

"He won't wake up!" replied a hurt voice and Merlin looked to see through his teary eyes that it was none other than Gwen "He's not asleep. He's .... I know it's hard to believe Merlin - but he's gone."

Merlin looked at Gwen as if she was the most brilliant person in the room because she had lit a spark of hope in his heart full of denial and hope. Some would say he was torn apart and gone mad with grief but he needed Arthur badly, he couldn't bear the thought of his other half in the arms of Death that he would do anything to get him back.

Merlin turned towards Arthur and slapped him eliciting shocked gasps from everyone in the room. He didn't care, he was just focused on Arthur and he slapped Arthur again and began in a fake cheerful voice that he adopted when he was internally panicking "Dollop head. I need you to wake up. Listen to me clotpole." Merlin smoothed Arthur's hair and continued "I don't care if you die there are plenty of other Princes. You're not the only pompous, supercilious, condescending, royal imbecile I could work for. The world is full of them." Merlin sighed as he looked at Arthur's peaceful face and stroked his cheek gently "But I'm going to give you one more chance."

"Look, you idiot. Wake up sire. Up and at em!" said Merlin cheerfully "Shake a leg!"

"Is he always like this?" asked Agravaine from Gaius "Shouldn't we stop him?"

"Come on lazy head, we've got a busy day ahead. First of all you have to have a bath because you stink and then breakfast. And then you've got to give a speech to the Guild of Harness Polishing. Fortunately I've written it and you just have to read it out. And then inspection of the guards, perform a freeman's ceremony and then be a judge - for a garland competition" said Merlin throwing off the sheets covering Arthur "Sounds exciting eh? But not as exciting as the prank we've got planned for Gwaine involving cheese and horse dung today."

"Wait, what?" asked Gwaine startled.

"Get up clotpole. Seriously, what would you do without me?" asked Merlin rolling his eyes but he was feeling doubt creep through him. Was Arthur really dead? Was Merlin really going mad? He didn't want Arthur to be gone but what if he really was? He felt a lump come up his throat and tears fill up his eyes as he choked out looking down at the floor "Well, sire, if you need a servant in the next life -"

A raspy yet familiar voice interrupted him "I won't ask you." 

Merlin's head snapped up swiftly to see Arthur's eyes half opened and he distantly heard everyone in the room gasp in shock and Agravaine cry out 'How did this happen?'. But Merlin could only focus on Arthur, his Arthur whose beautiful sky blue eyes were now looking at him with affection and playfulness making the familiar warmth flood through him.

"But I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Merlin shocked, that his method of madness actually worked.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me Merlin." replied Arthur weakly, groaning as he tried to sit up.

Merlin rushed quickly to Arthur's side and helped Arthur to sit up by fluffing the pillows and placing the pillows in the proper position quickly as possible. "I - you're really here."

"Impossible! You were dead." snapped Agravaine looking flabbergasted.

"Well, it didn't suit me." replied Arthur calmly yet regally.

"Yeah, glad you're back mate." said Gwaine, his eyes still wide in surprise and relief.

"Agravaine, it sounds like you wanted Arthur to die." said Leon sharply to Agravaine who was glaring accusingly at Merlin and Arthur.

"Of course not. I'm glad the King is back." replied Agravaine realizing his mistake "But Gaius said, he was dead."

"Maybe my diagnosis was wrong." said Gaius knowing where this was going. Agravaine was going to find some way to pin this on Merlin and accuse him of magic and Gaius was not going to let that happen "Perhaps, maybe - I have heard of a few, rare cases where the patient stays dead for a few moments and without any help comes back to life."

"Then we're lucky that Arthur is one of the few rare ones." said Gwen smiling, tears of joy running down her face.

"Indeed." agreed Gaius. 

"You weren't crying on me, were you Merlin?" asked Arthur, teasingly even though his whole body felt weak "No man is worth your tears."

"You are." replied Merlin without thinking and suddenly realized what he had said. Arthur looked taken aback at first but then he broke into a brilliant, pleased and happy smile as he looked at Merlin lovingly.

"Well, I suppose there's always the exception to the rule." said Arthur softly as he smiled at Merlin who smiled happily at him.

"I'm glad you're alive clotpole." said Merlin suddenly feeling the urge to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad you're here with me, Merlin." replied Arthur with a cocky grin as he took Merlin's hand in his making Merlin's knees go weak.

"I'll be there with you. Until the very end." said Merlin his heart full of love for the man in front of him.

 

"Imagine having a love so strong, that even death bows down to it." said Gaius softly to the Gwen and the Knights who were wearing knowing smiles as they watched Merlin and Arthur from the corner of the chambers, laughing and teasing each other with love, respect and admiration in their eyes for each other.


End file.
